Puis-je avoir une vie heureuse auprès de toi ?
by Manga-forever08
Summary: Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que la vie que je menais. Je me trompais. L'amour est vraiment pire que tout. Surtout lorsque des êtres anormaux en sont mêlés... SasuNaru/Yaoi/Lemon


**Résumé:**

**Naruto Uzumaki est malmené par sa mère depuis que le père de celui-ci est été assassiné par Kushina, sa propre mère. L'histoire commence lorsque la génitrice du jeune blond, alors âgé de 17 ans, le frappe. Elle va même le blesser, ce soir la, avec un couteau. Il se réveille alors à l'hôpital où il apprend que Tsunade-sama, chef du village, a exécuté sa mère. Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que Sasuke et sa famille vont l'accueillir en leur demeure. Renfermant un lourd secret avec eux...**

**SasuNaru et non le contraire**

**- Lemon, âme sensible veuillez vous abstenir... Je ne veux en aucun cas vous heurter. Je dis cela parce qu'il faut lire le lemon pour cause de révélation importante... (Pas des "je t'aime" a tord et a travers...)**

**- J'ai essayer de faire le moins possible Naruto et Sasuke OOC. Mais bon, lorsque de la romance sont présent entre eux, c'est forcément un peu OOC !**

**- Je ferais peut être une suite, si l'envie m'en prend xD**

**Crédits:**  
**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je prends juste un malin plaisir à les torturer.**

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que la vie que je menais. Je me trompais. L'amour est vraiment pire que tout. Surtout lorsque des êtres anormaux en sont mêlés...

* * *

" Abrutie! Comment ai-je pu avoir un fils aussi horrible que toi! Même à ta naissance, je me le suis demandée! Je savais que tu ne m'apporterais que des ennuis!

- Il ne fallais pas me frapper... Les professeurs ne l'auraient pas rem-

Je me pris une autre gifle, d'une force rare. Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Mais je devais me mériter. Après tout, ce n'est pas la premier fois que ma mère bois à s'en rendre malade et me frappe.

- Comment ose-tu me répondre! Insolent!

- Si tu n'aurais pas pousser Papa dans les escaliers, il ser-

- Ferme la! M'a t-elle hurlé

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de boire auta-...!

Cette fois-ci, c'est avec un couteau que ma génitrice s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Comment a elle pu tourner ainsi? Elle etait si douce, si gentil avant. Maudit alcool...! A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, j'étais un peu plus affolé. Je ne pouvais fuir dans une autre pièce. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y en avait que deux. Un salon, qui sert de chambre et de cuisine, et une salle de bain/toilette. C'est d'ailleurs la que je passe mes nuits. Sur un carrelage marbré et froid et souvent humide vu l'état des lieux. Je ne sais pas comment réagir face au couteau. Devrais-je fuir? Ou bien l'affronter au risque de me faire tuer...? Pourquoi suis-je né d'abord? Je n'ai aucun ami, et je ne peux pas considérer Kushina, ma mère, comme telle. Il se pourrait meme qu'il m'est échangé à la naissance. Ainsi, j'aurais peut être eu la conscience assez tranquille.

Le bras de la femme s'abattit sur moi. Je m'écarta juste a temps. Elle se retourna avec rage et me fit face, courant presque vers moi. Ce coup ci, je ne l'ai pas évité. Il s'est abattit sur moi, me transpercent la poitrine. Je cru entendre mon coeur craquer. Dans un dernier espoir, je me suis levé et dirigé vers la porte pour pouvoir sortir. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers qui menaient à notre petit appartement. Apres ma chute fini, ma vision se troubla, laissant que de vulgaires ombres. Je plissais des yeux plusieurs fois espérant retrouver une bonne vue. Le sol etait anormalement froid. Mes mains le touchèrent pour découvrir qu'une couche de neige s'etait formée. Malgré ma vue déplorable, je vis le sang. Liquide rouge que je déteste tant. Je l'ai vu trop souvent. J'ai alors entendu Kushina crier des choses incompréhensible. Je n'entendais que de faible bruit, des bruits lointain mais pourtant présent. Quelques ombres se sont formées autour de moi, mais personnes ne s'approchait. Seulement deux personnes sortir du lots et je me sentis soulevé, tandis que je voyais des flashs lumineux bleu et rouge tournoyer dans le ciel. La Police? Tout devient noir subitement. Je me sens transporté dans une autre dimension. Noir, on n'y voit vraiment rien, même pas mes propres mains juste devant mes yeux. Suis-je aveugle? Non, je ne clignerais pas des yeux si c'était le cas. Mais alors, ou suis-je?

* * *

Me réveillant doucement en ouvrant les yeux, qui me font mal, j'aperçois se que doit être une personne. C'est une femme. La peau semblant fragile, des yeux noirs, des traits d'une douceur incomparable et un teint très pale. Le sosie de Sasuke. Elle me sourie tristement et se présente.

- Je suis Mikoto Ushiwa. La mère de Sasuke, juste a coté de toi. Mais j'ai pu comprendre que tu le connaissais très bien. Il m'a dit que vous étiez dans la même classe. Et puis, je suis une amie de ta maman... Enfin, plus après cela...

Voila ce qui explique tout...Sasuke etait endormis sur la chaise, la tête sur mon lit. Je le fixa puis reporta toute mon attention sur la jeune femme au si beau visage.

- V-vous êtes au courant? Et puis, comment cela se fait que vous soyez ici...? Ai-je demandé déboussolé

- Mon mari, Fugaku, t'as trouvé, ainsi que mon fils dans le rue. Ils t'ont tout de suite reconnu. Ils m'ont aussitôt appelé et j'ai résonné ta mère. Elle avait sacrément bu. Les policier de Konoha l'on emmené en garde a vue. Naruto, elle ne sortira plus. Elle va être condamnée pour tentative de meurtre sur son fils et meurtre sur ton père par Tsunade-sama. Et la peine sera sûrement la mort... C'est pour cela que l'on m'a demandé de te prendre en mon habita. Sauf si tu préfères aller dans l'orphelinat de Konoha... Je ne t'oblige a rien mais, tu sais très bien quelle réputation elle tien...

Ce n'est pas que je refuse mais, si je viens, Sasuke va découvrir mon secret et se moquer de moi et le raconter a tout le monde... Ai-je dit tête baisser. Votre fils est un démon...

- Hihi. Je suis au courant, tu parles bien de ton travaille a mit temps? C'est cela?

- Comment...!

- J'ai visé juste on dirais. Me dit-elle un sourire sur son joli visage. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, si je dit a Sasuke de ne rien dire, il ne diras rien... M'affirme Mikoto, une aura sombre émanant de son corps. Tu sais Naruto, tout le monde a ses secrets. Tôt ou tard ils sont découverts par mégarde... Je ne peux te garantir que ton secret restera à tout jamais préserver. Surtout avec ton travaille, tu es facile a repérer... Ce n'est pas avec les vêtements de soubrette que tu portes que tu es camouflé...Mais, au faite, pourquoi travailles-tu dans ce genre d'entreprise. Tu dois bien savoir que ce café est spécialement réservé au garçon car le propriétaire aime les hommes, tu le sais, Non?

- Je le sais, madame...

- Haha! Ne m'appelle pas comme cela! Mon prénom suffira. M'a t-elle dit, souriante.

- Merci... Pour répondre à votre question, je travaille dans ce genre d'endroit car ma mère ne put subvenir à nos besoins et on ne pouvait se permettre de manger. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de bosser un peu, après les cours jusque minuit. J'ai fini ici par dernier recourt. Mais je m'y suis vite habitué. Le personnelle est très gentille ainsi que les clients. Bon, j'ai bien remarqué que les clients habituels essayaient tous de me mettre dans leur lit, mais, je ne suis pas pour les histoires d'un jour. Je recherche avant tout une situation stable.

- Je comprends. Ma t-elle répondu en riant. Mais, pourquoi ne pas chercher ailleurs?

- J'aime mon travaille. Et j'espère par la même occasion trouver le grand amour. Même si cela peut paraître très enfantin... Aaah... J'ai honte. Ai-je en soupirant bruyamment

- Tu ne devrais pas...! Si j'ai bien compris, t'es penchant sexuelle sont du coter des hommes? C'est bien ça?

- Hum... Oui...

- Dis moi, Kushina était-elle au courant...? M'a t-elle demander.

- O-oui... Je lui ai dit il y a quelques années déjà...

- Je comprends mieux. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas accepté ton homosexualité... Sasuke me l'a annoncé un jour, j'avoue que sur le coup, cela m'a un peu chamboulé. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Sachant que Itachi l'est aussi, je me suis reprise vite. Et je lui est souhaité de trouver son bonheur. Certes, il n'y aura pas de descendant Uchiwa, mais je suis heureuse pour mes fils.

- Je ne savais pas que Sasuke avait un frère. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cela. Mais bon, ça ne m'étonne pas, Sasuke ne me parle que trèèèès rarement. Par compte, je ne suis pas surpris qu'il soit gay, avec toutes ces filles qui lui courent après pendant toute l'année...

- Mon fils à un succès fou on dirait. A dit Mikoto en riant.

Cette femme dégage une auras de bien être, d'amour, de gentillesse. Cet enfoiré de Sasuke a de la chance... Je l'envie...

- Maman... Ne parle pas de ces abruties de filles sans cervelle.

- Tiens, Sasuke! Tu es enfin réveillé.

- Ca fait longtemps...

- De-depuis quand tu ne dors plus?! Ai-je dit, rouge et gêné.

- Hum... Depuis que ma mère t'a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Donc, je sais ou tu travailles, quand tu travailles, dans quelle condition tu travailles et aussi que tu es Gay.

- La ferme, teme! Ai-je hurlé, Puis je me suis souvenu de la présence de Mikoto. Hum... Je suis désolé...

- Ce n'est rien. Cela me fait rire!

J'ai sourie a Mikoto. Elle m'a rendu mon sourire en me disant qu'elle préférait me voir ainsi. Sasuke nous a lancé un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore celui-la...? La porte s'est soudainement ouverte, laissant apparaître un homme sûrement âgé d'une quarantaine d'années. Mikoto s'est levée et la embrassé. Ce doit être le père de Sasuke. Ce dernier murmura quelque chose à sa femme qui ne réagi pas. Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Naruto, voici mon mari, Fugaku Ushiwa.

- Heureux de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Ushiwa. Ai-je dit avec politesse

- Moi de même, Uzumaki, fils de Minato.

- Vo-vous connaissez mon pè-...

- Bien sur! Nous étions très amis... M'a t-il annoncé, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. J'ai cru comprendre que Kushina n'etait pas innocente quant à la mort de mon ami...

- Je suis désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu es le plus a plaindre dans cette histoire...

- Naruto, Fugaku viens d'apprendre la mort de ta mère. Tsunade-sama n'a pas jugé bon de la laisser en vie surtout qu'elle menaçait la ville si nous ne te restituons pas. Nous savions tous l'énorme pouvoir dont elle etait doté... Je suis désolé.

- Ce... Ce n'est rien... Après tout, je pense qu'elle... le méritait... Ai-je répondis, incertaine de se que je disais.

- Papa, M'an, vous pouvez sortir? J'aimerais parler avec Naruto un instant.

Mikoto et Fugaku hochèrent la tête d'un signe positif. Ils sortirent et Sasuke me fixa, avec son air de tu-ne-sais-pas-a-quoi-je-pense-héhé. En résumé, en se foutant de ma tronche. Son air impassible, infranchissable. J'avoue que cela m'a déstabilisé au début mais je me suis vite reprit.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit de ta situation...? M'a t-il demandé, gardant son masque de fer.

- Pourquoi aurais-je envie de te le dire? Tu ne me parles jamais. Tu n'es donc pas la première personne vers qui je me tournerais... Tu caches si bien tes sentiments que personne n'arrivent a savoir ce a quoi tu penses. Tu fixes les gens sans rien ne leur dire. Excuse moi mais c'est normal que personnes ne te confie quelque chose...

- Les autres, je m'en balance. C'est de toi dont il s'agit. Naruto, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera plus rien... M'a t-il dit avec confiance, puis il a maqué une pose et a repris. Je savais que quelque chose clochait. Je voyais les marques de coups sur ton corps lorsque nous étions dans les vestiaires. Tu essayais toujours de te cacher. Tu sais, si tu ne voulais pas attirer l'intention sur toi, je peux te dire que c'est raté... Les rumeurs ne trompent pas.

Une aura dépressive s'est émanée de mon corps. "Les rumeurs" dit-il? C'est quoi ça, encore...? J'ai soupiré bruyamment puis je me suis ébouriffé les cheveux nerveusement et avec force. Sasuke a levé un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Il m'a rappelé qu'il me "protégerais envers et contre tout". C'est exactement les mots qu'il a prononcés. Il a ensuite repris son air -si connus- glacial. Après quelques minutes passées dans le silence pesant, une infirmière suivie d'un médecin et les parents de Sasuke, sont entrés dans ma chambre. Le médecin se présenta -aucune importance pour moi d'ailleurs- ainsi de l'infirmière. Ils m'ont annoncé avec un sourire que je pourrais sortir aujourd'hui après une série d'examen. Ils ont comme oublié le mot "inutile" après "examen". Je les regardais, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Je donnais une impression de glacier. Tien, la maladie de Sasuke est-elle contagieuse...? Le docteur Kureha (NDA: Ici, personnage de One piece et non de Naruto. Il appartient a Oda-sensei) s'est approchée et m'a dit que j'irais habiter au ceins du clan Ushiwa. Bon ça, je le savais déjà. J'ai regardé le couple Ushiwa qui me souriait, enjoués. Je leur ai répondu en un magnifique sourire. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à tout rompre. Une jeune fille à la chevelure rose accourut vers moi en me serrant fort dans ses bras, m'arrachant un léger cri de douleur suite a la pression sur ma récente blessure. Sakura, la jeune fille, s'excusa et me dit que ma fiancée était la également, tout en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Oh non, pas _lui_... Les médecins sortirent jugeant qu'ils en avaient fini avec moi. Mikoto et Fugaku me regardaient étonnés. Sasuke, lui, suivi les médecins, le regard sombre et n'adressa pas un seul coup d'oeil a qui que ce soit. Fidèle a lui meme, comme toujours. Ma dite Fiancée, entra dans la chambre comme une furie, bousculant le jeune Ushiwa qui nous lança un regard meurtrier, puis il s'arrêta visiblement surpris. Une tête aux cheveux noirs me sauta dessus tout en me câlinant.

- Naruuuuutooo! Je suis si content de savoir que tu n'as rien! Me dit-il, un sourire faux sur ses lèvres, comme toujours.

- Sai... Moi aussi je suis content... Dis-je en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise sur moi.

- Naruto, ce n'était pas une fille...? Me dit Mikoto, visiblement surprise elle aussi.

- Et bien, c'est assez compliqué... Ma mère m'a fiancé a ce garçon, Sai, en sachant mon orientation sexuelle. Elle y tirait de gros bénéfice si je l'épousais. Sai est le fils du Kazegake de Suna (NDA: C'est une invention de ma part, bien sur) Mais, il n'en est pas question, je ne l'aime pas... Et puis, ma mère étant décédé, plus rien ne m'y oblige. Ne te prend plus pour ce que tu n'es plus, et pour ce que tu n'as _jamais _été, compris?

- Naruuuu! C'est méchant ce que tu me dit! Me fit Sai, la mine boudeuse.

- Je vois... murmura Fugaku, étouffant un rire.

- Hey toi, pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Demanda Sai à Sasuke.

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas, le fixant toujours, le regard haineux. C'était quoi son problème a l'Ushiwa-baka? (NDA : Oh, une rime !) La dame Ushiwa présenta Sasuke à Sai, qui sourit, faussement, au dernier des Ushiwa. Ce dernier, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, ce qui m'énerva quelque peu. Mais je ne fit rien, je ne voulais pas m'attirer les foudres du teme avant même d'avoir franchis le seuil de leur maison...Je dirais même, leur Palais. Sasuke était étrangement pale, plus qu'avant (NDA: Est-ce possible?) Quelques gouttes perlaient le long de son front. Fugaku regarda son fils d'un air soutenu tendis que sa mère réagissait nerveusement. Comme ci cette dernière redoutait quelque chose. Je ne comprenais rien... Mon sois disons fiancé regardais le jeune homme d'un air je-sais-ce-que-tu-caches-mouhahaha. Je restais perplexe quant à la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je soupire, mécontent de cette ambiance si pesante. Finalement, Sai pris la parole.

- On a une petite soif, Sasuke...?

Tout le monde fut assez étonné –Pas Sasuke bien entendu. Moi le premier, ne comprenant rien de se qu'il pouvais se dire

- Sasuke, je t'interdis. Il n'est pas l'heure. Dit Fugaku à son enfant

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai envi. Dit Sasuke en regardant Sai.

Alors là, j'était complètement largué. Suis-je le seul à ne pas comprendre? La mère de Sasuke soupira en disant qu'il en reparlerait plus tard. Tous se mirent d'accord. J'aurais bien fait remarqué que j'était présent, mais le regard insistant du baka me dit de m'abstenir de toutes paroles... Sasuke se leva et s'approcha de moi, il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me dit de ne pas m'en faire. Que je comprendrais en temps et en heure voulu. Je ne pu retenir les mots qui suivrent. Mais...

- Sasuke, tu sens bon...

- C'est mon parfum qui s'en bon.

Ah ouais ?!

- Bon, ces médecins qui servent a rien vont te faire faire ces trucs inutile qu'est les examens?!

- Calme toi, Sa'ske. Répondit une voix qui venait de rentrer

C'est le portrait craché de Sasuke et de sa mère. Je suppose que c'est son frère.

- Itachi... Tu fais quoi la? Demanda le cadet.

- Je cherchais mon petit ami... Répondit l'aîné. Et je l'ai trouvé. Dit il en regardant Sai.

Il s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa. Les parents des deux Ushiwa furent surpris, ne s'attendant certainement pas que ce soit lui ledit petit ami. Mikoto lâcha quelques mots, surprise et consterné :

- T-tu sors avec le futur repas de ton frère?!

- Et bien, Sasuke ne le dévoreras pas dans ce cas... Répondit Itachi, le regard noir envers son frère.

Mais...! De quoi parle t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne me dit un traître mot qui puisse me mettre sur la voix ?! J'ai si envie de le demander... Quand je repense à ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, qu'il sentait bon... Et cet abruti m'a juste répondu que c'était son parfum...! La moindre des politesses aurais voulu qu'il me remercie de ce compliment. Mais non. C'était tellement prévisible, c'était tellement froid, c'était tellement honteux... Il m'énerve tellement cet enfoiré...

* * *

Nous y voilà. Devant ce palais. Cette villa reculé de toute civilisation. La demeure des Ushiwa, la plus riche famille du village... OK, il y a un temps où ma famille et moi fûmes riches, je ne le nie pas. Mais ça, c'etait avant (NDA: C'est bizarre, quand j'ai écrie ça, cela m'a fait penser à la pub ...) Avant que ma mère ne claque tout dans les jeux en ligne, les casinos et tout ce genre de jeux débile. Ce qui nous avait poussé à vendre notre grande demeure, a venir emménager dans ce trou paumé qu'est Konoha, à se mêler au autre sans se faire remarquer. Chose difficile en soit, lorsque votre père -avant de décéder- est connu dans le monde entier pour ses lois dite "révolutionnaire" Bon... Je m'égare. Mikoto me fit entrer et demanda à Sasuke de me faire visiter les lieux -gigantesque- de la maison. Tout cela dans le plus claire des silences. Nous passions dans les chambres qui s'élevèrent au nombre incroyable de 6, aux trois salons, dans les deux buanderies, les deux salles de bain, la seule cuisine dernier cri, le garage ou y régnaient plusieurs voitures de luxe. Immense, fut le premier mot qui sortie de mon esprit. Sasuke m'annonça qu'il partagerait sa chambre avec moi. Je répondit immédiatement en croisant mes avant bras au dessus de ma tête tout en faisant un bruit sonore négatif. Il leva un sourcil, signe de mécontentement. Je n'osais dire un mot, de peur de m'attirer des ennuies mais...

- Il y a bien assez de place pour que j'ai ma propre chambre, non? Ai-je demandé.

Je sais, ce n'est pas très poli de dire cela. Surtout qu'ils me proposent gentiment de venir chez eux. Sasuke me fixa, froidement, comme lorsque nous sommes au lycée.

- Non, les chambres sont toutes prisent.

Dites moi qu'il se fout de ma gueule? Il n'y a que quatre personnes dans cette baraque, et avec moi sa fait cinq. Sur six chambres, il va me dire que tout est pris...?

- Je suis convaincu que tu te paye ma tête, vous n'étés que quatre a vivre ici...

- Mes parents ne dorment pas ensemble. Me répondit il sèchement, se dirigeant vers... Vers quelque part.

- Et alors? Il reste quand meme une chambre... Dis-je en le suivant

- C'est réservé aux amis.

Je suis quoi moi ?!

Puis on entra dans sa chambre. C'etait marqué en gros: Chambre de Sasuke-kuuun!. Qui est le dégénéré qui a écrit ce truc?! Sasuke m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre d'un signe de main. Il s'assit à son bureau, tourné vers moi. Il posa son coude sur la table et mit sa tête sur sa main. Il me regarda et sourit, sournoisement:

- Toi, tu n'es pas un ami.

Une veine se dessina sur mon front. Il joue avec mes nerfs ce type la ?!

- Tu es MON jouet. Finit-il souriant et fier de l'effet qu'il me procura.

En effet, j'etait rouge. On aurait pu croire que j'avais cramé au soleil...

- Ce veux dire quoi ça, encore ?! M'énervais-je.

- Dois-je le répéter, mon petit distrayeur ? Me répondit-il, sourire au lèvres.

Ah ouais ? Distrayeur ? Ce mot n'est même pas connu... Cette fois, s'en est trop. Je regardais par la fenêtre guettant la météo. Je dit un "Au revoir Abrutie" et sorti, mon manteau étant déjà sur moi. Je pus entendre Sasuke me demander d'attendre mais je ne le fis pas. Je croisai Mikoto qui passait par là et me sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Je me suis précipité vers la porte d'entrée. Sasuke était la. Debout, collé le dos au mur. Comment il a fait pour aller plus vite que moi ?! Je suis parti avant lui! Aaah et puis tant pis. Lorsque j'ouvrit la porte, les yeux du noiraud s'ouvrit et me fixai intensément. J'ai finalement ouvert en grand la porte afin de pouvoir passer. Il me prit le bras tout en me disant que j'avais besoin de lui, mais je me dégageais de son emprise en lui disant qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir.

- Au faite, je retire se que j'ai dit: Tu pues.

- Teme...!

Mais je n'ai pas entendu la suite car je suis sorti. Fugaku, parapluie à la main, etait a proximité du portail, il semblait chercher quelque chose.

- Tien, Naruto! Ou vas-tu par se temps défavorable a toutes sorties ?

- M. Uchiwa! Je m'excuse pour les problèmes que je vous ai créé ! Mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! Je m'en vais ! Transmettez mes salutations à votre femme !

Et je suis parti en courant, non sans avoir entendu Fugaku me dire de revenir.

* * *

Ca fait combien d'heure que je suis dans ce parc, assis sur un banc mouiller ? De toute façon, quel importance ? Je suis trempé jusqu'au os. Le pluie n'a cessé de tomber depuis tout a l'heure. Et s'est même intensifiée. Je regarde le ciel grisé par les nuages qui ne laisse pas la moindre chance au soleil de se montrer. De toute façon, vu la luminosité présente, je pense que le soleil est en train de disparaître derrière les cotons gris. J'ai même quitté mon job tout à l'heure, la pluie m'accompagne dans ma tristesse...? Mes cheveux retombe machinalement sur ma peau. Mes yeux bleus sont emplis d'un liquide brillant. Pourquoi suis-je en train de pleurer ? Je vois déjà la réplique de Sasuke si il me voyait: "Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleure" M'ouais... Parce qu'il va me faire croire qu'il n'a jamais pleuré, lui ?! Pourquoi suis-je en colère pour un truc qu'il n'a même pas -encore- prononcé ?! Je me suis allongé sur ce banc, le corps face au ciel, recevant la pluie de plein fouet. Je me frotta les yeux pour chasser ses larmes qui redoublèrent. Putain de sentiments! Comment ai-je fais pour tomber amoureux d'un connard pareille ?! Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi...dis-je "pourquoi"...? (1) Je suis si confus. Bon, aller! Reprend toi, Naruto! Tu pourras te trouver n'importe qui ! Au lycée tout le monde t'adore !... A ce moment, je m'aurais bien dit " ça va les chevilles, pas trop gonflées ?" ou bie-

- Yo'

- WAAAAAAH!

S-son visage à quelques centimètres de moi ! Je me suis vite relevé.

- Sasuke ! Tu fais quoi ici ?!

- Je viens te chercher. Ordre de ma mère.

C'est sur que ce n'est pas toi qui prendrais l'initiative de venir... Je fus quelque peu déçu. Normal, en connaissant mes sentiments...

- Et bien, tu diras à ta génitrice que je suis reconnaissant et je m'excuse de l'intrusion, mais vois-tu, je suis seul responsable de mes actes a présent.

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, bonne anniversaire.

- S...Sasuke...? T-t'es malade...? Ai-je demandé surpris.

- Bon et bien, la prochaine fois, je ne le dirais pas. Je suis le seul a l'avoir fait, non?

- Ah euh... Oui... dis-je en baissant la tête, honteux de n'avoir de vrais amis qui pensaient a moi

- Tu vois, tu as besoin de moi.

- Ca va ?! T'as laissé assez de fleures dans la serre ?!

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela...?

- Monsieur Ushiwa se vante tout en se lançant des fleures... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Il mit son doigt sur ma bouche pour me faire taire, voyant bien que je m'apprêtais a lui dire autre chose.

- Non, mais moi oui. Rentrons maintenant.

Il me pris alors la main et me conduisis jusqu'a chez lui. Je regardais, tout le long du voyage, la main qui réchauffait la mienne. J'avais cette horrible impression de coeur qui vole partout en mon corps. Lorsque nous arrivions devant l'immense portail il s'arrêta, m'entraînant également. Il me regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux avaient... ?!

- Naruto, ne pleure plus, d'accord...?

- Sa-Sasuke...! T-t'es yeux sont...Rouges...!

- Je sais. Me répondit-il, machinalement

- Qu'est-ce que...?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Rentrons avant t'attraper une maladie.

Il me tira vers l'entré. Je suis resté perplexe sur ce que je venais de voir. Des yeux rouges, c'est impossible. Il met des lentilles de contact ou quoi...? Le brun me dit que ses parents etait sortis pour un dîner d'affaire et son frère, Itachi était également sorti voir son petit ami du moment, Sai. Mais il ajouta -mystérieusement- qu'il avait certainement d'autres projets pour ledit Sai. Nous nous dirigeons a présent vers sa chambre - je reconnais le chemin. Je ne compris pas ce que voulait dire Sasuke précédemment, mais je posai cette question:

- Et... Tu compte me faire se que Itachi va faire subir a Sai...?

Il rit pendant un petit instant avant de reprendre son air sérieux

- Qui sait.

Finalement... Je le hais!

- Je vais te faire quelque chose de bien mieux que mon imbécile de frère.

N'a t-il pas un peu trop de confiance en lui...? J'eu un rictus, se fichant de lui, et il me fusilla du regard, je m'arrêta donc aussitôt. Tout en boudant. J'eu un frisson, j'avais froid. Mes affaires gorgées d'eau n'arrangeant rien... Nous sommes -enfin- arrivés dans la chambre du type Ushiwa, main dans la main. Il me regarda et me la lâcha enfin (NDA: La main, hein ! xD (2))

- Tu dégueulasses tout, change toi.

Je le fixai, espérant qu'il comprenne, mais non. Rien. Nada. Que dalle (NDA: Attention! Vulgarité! Ah...trop tard... (3))

- Bon, vu qu'il faut que je te le dise, tu peux sortir s'teu plait...?

- Non.

- Et je me change ou, petit malin ?!

- Ici. Me dit-il en regardant le sol, juste devant nous.

Putain, je le hais vraiment ! Je me suis retourné et j'ai pris des vêtements secs et propres et je me suis dirigé vers la porte, pour partir à la recherche d'une salle de bain. Mais je fus arrêté dans ma course par l'autre imbécile.

- Tu as cru que tu allais sortir...?

- Bouge de là... Ai-je dis, calmement.

Il ferma la porte et me poussa hors de la porter de la porte. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Mais il me poussa sur le lit ou je tomba lourdement et il se mit a califourchon au dessus de moi et je mit a rougir instantanément.

- Oy... Dis-je la voix tremblante, tu fais quoi, là...? Je vais mouiller le lit...

- Je m'en fiche.

Puis il s'empara de mes lèvres. Un baiser doux et amoureux... Je ne réagi même pas. L'instant était magique. Combien de fois en avais-je rêvé consciemment ? Un rêve devenu réalité. Puis il commença a m'enlever mon manteau. Un fois fait, il le jeta à même le sol et me regarda dans les yeux mais je détournai le regard, embarrassé. Allait-il me prendre ma virginité...? Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, fils d'un milliardaire assassiné par sa propres femme morte elle aussi, allait perdre sa virginité avec un homme qui plus être l'un des types les plus méprisable qui soit ? Il me prit le visage et mes yeux bleus se plantèrent dans les siens, si noir. Si je pouvais rivaliser avec une tomate, je suis sur que je gagnerais. Sasuke avait lui aussi des rougeurs. Mais moins prononcé que les miennes. Il me regarda tendrement. Ca fait étrange de dire cela... Surtout lorsque l'ont sais que la personne concerné n'est autre que le cadet Ushiwa. Il approcha son visage du mien, ayant certainement l'intention de m'embrasser. En faite, il s'amusait avec mes lèvres. Les affleurants, les mordillant, les léchant. Il m'enleva, pendant ce temps, mon T-shirt noir qui vola rejoindre mon manteau. Sasuke lui, était déjà en caleçons. Comment avait-il fait alors que nous nous embrassions ?! Il est vraiment...étrange. Finalement, je m'en fiche. Je voyais déjà une bosse se former sous son tissu. Je ne vais pas le nier que, moi aussi, j'étais dans le même état. Il m'enleva mon pantalon tout en embrassant mes jambes au fur et a mesure qu'il l'enlevais. Il revint vite vers ma bouche pour s'en emparer une nouvelle fois, ou nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Etais-je heureux ? Bien sûr que je l'était. L'homme froid que j'avais toujours aimé était la, juste au dessus de moi, prêt a me prouver son amour. Enfin je croix... Sasuke est peut être froid intérieurement mais, sa peau est si chaude. S'en est presque enivrant. Je l'aime vraiment. Il me coupa dans mes pensées lorsqu'il caressa mon intimité. Ce qui eu pour effet de me transformer en fruit de mer rouge. Il embrassa mon torse. De petites embrassades qui me faisait du bien. De me sentir aimé. Ce sentiment avait totalement disparue depuis que mon père était décédé. Mais il était revenu, en une fraction de seconde. Sans même prononcer un mot. Finalement, après s'être amuser avec ma virilité, il fini par enlever se qui me "protégeais". Il me regarda un instant. Je ne dit rien mais j'était tellement déboussolé par les sensations qu'il me procurais que je lâcha un bref " vas y" dans une respiration haché. Il lécha mon membre se qui me fit faire un petit gémissement que Sasuke entendit puisqu'il souri. Il le prit, cette fois, entièrement en bouche. Après plusieurs vas-et-vien plutôt plaisant, je me vida en lui. M'excusant pour ça. Il avala la semence que j'avais...semée...? Puis il vint m'embrasser. Soudain son visage avec ses yeux si rouge me revint en tête. Il approcha son membre durcit prêt de mon anus (4) Mais avant qu'il ne me pénètre, je le stoppa. Il me regarda, surpris. Il me questionna du regard.

- Sasuke... Avant que l'on aille plus loin, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose...

- Je t'écoute. Me répondit-il, sachant pertinemment se que je m'apprêtais a lui dire

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi as-tu eu les yeux rouges tout à l'heure... Et puis, à l'hôpital, vous avez discutez de "manger des gens" et plus précisément, vous parliez de Sai. Et apparemment il etait au courant de "la chose" que j'ignore encore... Je ne veux pas te forcer à me le dire mais... Je suis curieux et puis... Je t'aime donc...

- Je suis un vampire.

Puis il entra en moi doucement pour éviter que je ne réponde à son affirmation. Il avait peur de ma réaction. Cela se voyais dans ses yeux, désormais rouge. Il avait perdu de l'entrain, de l'amour. Je me sentais coupable. Il commença de lent vas-et-vien, comme il l'avait fait avec ma virilité un peu plus tôt. Il avait perdu de l'enthousiaste (5). Coupable...

- Sa...Sa'ske...Haa... Je... Je t'aime... vraiment...Haa... Reste avec moi... après... S'il te plait... Haa... Ai-je dit en gémissant et en haletant, essayant de reprendre une respiration normal, mais sans franc succès.

- Moi...Aussi... Naruto...

Lui aussi gémissait. C'était mignon. Je réussi a former un petit sourire que le vampire remarqua et venu le faire disparaître par un baiser. Il se retira de moi et viens s'allonger a coté tout en guettant le moindre fait et geste que j'aurais pu faire.

- La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui prends le contrôle. Ai-je dit, gêné

- Vraiment ? Tu en seras capable...? M'a demandé, sournoisement

- Non, et alors ?! Je ferais du mieux que je pourrais!...

Il y'eu un silence pendant quelques minutes.

- En faite, je te laisserais faire...

Sasuke a rit comme jamais. Même si il se foutais de moi, le voir sourire m'a fait un bien fou. Lui qui est si distant d'habitude.

- Tu me promets de rester avec moi, pour toujours...? Ai-je demandé soudainement

- C'est quoi cette question...? Bien sur va. Mais...

- Sasuke, ton "Mais" m'inquiète légèrement...

- Si tu souhaites que je reste auprès de toi, il va falloir te transformer, tu sais... Sinon, tu vas vieillir alors que moi je resterais éternellement jeune...

- Euh... Oui, je sais ça... Mais on verra quand je serais prêt.

- Décide toi vite. Aux yeux de la loi, tu as un an de plus que moi...

- Alors que mathématiquement, tu es plus vieux, c'est ça? Ai-je demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oui... Avoir 318 ans, je suis forcement le plus vieux...

- PUTAIN ! Tant que ça ?!

- Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître mais oui, je suis un vieux...

- Mais... Vous avez toujours vécu ici, je me trompe? Personne n'a rien remarqué...?

- Tout le monde le sais et nous accepte.

- C'est étrange ça... Non mais attend...! Ca veut dire que j'etait le seul a ne rien savoir ?! Sasuke, tu es cruel !

- Je voulais attendre un vrai moment de complicité pour te l'annoncer...

J'etait assez touché par se qu'il venait de me dire, tellement touché que je l'ai embrassé plusieurs fois, avec passion. Puis j'ai repris.

- Tu me dis tout ce que tu sais faire grâce à tes pouvoirs de vampire...? Et aussi comment tu fais pour te nourrir...!

- Un jour, peut être... Lorsque tu le deviendras.

- Mais...! Je ne suis pas prêt...

- Je sa-

- Dis, Sasuke...

Une aura meurtrière s'est émanée du corps de l'adolescent éternel à coté de moi. J'eu un frisson lorsqu'il me dit:

- Ne m'interrompt plus jamais

- De-desolé...!

- Bon, que voulais tu me dire... Dit il dans un soupir

- _Puis-je avoir une vie heureuse auprès de toi ?_

Il sembla hésiter un instant mais sourit.

- Je ne te promets pas que tout seras rose bonbon comme les cheveux de Sakura mais...

Cette réplique me fit rire, puis il repris

- Ta vie est désormais à mes coté. Donc oui, ta vie seras heureuse. _Je te protégerais_

Je lui murmurai un "merci" larmoyant. Nous nous sommes levé et dirigé vers le balcon ou nous sommes sortis. Nus. Sans aucun témoin, nous nous sommes embrassé. Regardé de prêt par la lune magnifiquement mais étrangement rouge.

Finalement, cette vie ne sera certainement pas ennuyeuse et emplie de joies.

Mais, je me faisais des idées.

**Fin**

* * *

(1) : C'était LA phrase du texte la plus développée...

(2) : Faut que je vous disent que lorsque j'ai relu mon OS et ce passage précisément, j'ai pensé a des choses obscènes... Je croix que le Lemon m'a tapé sur la tête... Ou plutôt traumatisé... xD

(3) : J'ai aussi remarquer que mes "NDA" ne servais strictement a rien...

(4) : Mon frère me répète sans cesse le mot " Anus" pour n'importe quel raison. Un petit hommage a lui xD

(5) : Si vous saviez a quel point j'ai du me creuser les méninges pour trouver se mot, si peu attrayant...

Commentaire de l'auteur Je pense sérieusement écrire une suite... J'ai les idées mais il faut juste que je les travaille...

Je dois vous dire que lorsque j'étais au milieu du lemon, j'ai entendu -j'écoutai la musique- Los Del Mar: En gros la musique de la macarena. Et bien, je me suis arrêtée d'écrire et j'ai dansé... Si, si, vraiment.

A 2h53 (je l'avais écrit pour pouvoir m'en souvenir xD)  
Sinon, j'ai battu mon record d'écriture d'un OS: Le dernier record était de 3 jours environs. Mais la, j'en est mit seulement 2 jours! C'est un exploit pour moi...

Il est près 3H30, et je vais aller jouer à The legend of Zelda Ocarina Of time... (Je dois battre le big boss, Ganon)  
Sinon, on s'en fou...

En tout cas, un grand merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon -pour l'instant- OS.  
Au plaisir de vous revoir -lire- une prochaine fois!

Bye bye!


End file.
